


Pokemon Ninja trainers

by TheDarkPokeMaster



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Time Skip, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkPokeMaster/pseuds/TheDarkPokeMaster
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are sent to the Pokemon world after Naruto and Sasuke's first fight, and Kakashi is sadly unable to stop them in time. Can the two young ninjas live in a world they know nothing about, and how will they help Ash and Co In Kanto with the evil Team Rocket?What Pokemon will Naruto and Sakura befriend within this new world, what friendships will get built? Can Naruto and Sakura become Pokemon trainers? However, they will face dangers within this new world.
Kudos: 4





	1. A new world a new home

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I have reposted this story from fanfiction.net thanks to all the tags you can use, and I fear that the old site I used to use is sadly dying, and a few said I should bring it here.

Sakura was running the fastest that she had ever done in her life so she could try and stop her two teammates' attacks. Sasuke with his Chidori and Naruto with his Rasengan, Sakura knew that they would kill each other with this attack. So Sakura did the only thing that she could think of when running and stopping them from killing each other.

"Stop it, you guys, we're friends!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes.

Kakashi saw this happening and tried to get to them in time and stop their attacks from killing all three students. Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan were now too close for him to prevent the two jutsus from combining and killing all three.

" _No, I can't stop them in time; they're going to kill each other."_ Kakashi thought.

All Kakashi saw the Rasengan and Chidori hit each other throwing Naruto and Sasuke back knocking Sasuke out. Naruto's Rasengan was stronger than Sasuke's Chidori, but Kakashi knew Sakura was in the most danger of the three, seeing as she had nothing to protect herself with, and closed her eyes. Before Sakura knew what was happening, the two attacks met, and a deep violet portal was forming.

Sakura had little time to do anything but grab hold onto something, a metal pipe on the hospital roof. All Sakura could do now was hold on for dear life as she looked at Kakashi, who had hold of Sasuke while Naruto was a little closer to her and was trying to get to her. He could see that Sakura was losing her grip as she only had her left hand on it, and Naruto could see this.

"I can't hold on anymore, somebody, please help me!" Sakura yelled with tears as she lost her grip and was then immediately sent flying towards the portal and knew that this was the end for her.

"No, Sakura-chan, I'm coming!" He yelled as he dove in front of her and grabbed her left hand with his right hand.

Sakura just looked at Naruto right into his eyes, and she could see that he was not going to let her go. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I won't let you go!" Naruto yelled.

"Please, Naruto, if you don't let me go, you'll die too!" She yelled.

"I don't care. I won't let someone I love die like this!" He yelled, but Sakura knew that Naruto hurt his left arm.

"Naruto, you need to let me go, please!" Sakura yelled as more tears came down her face as she saw Naruto lost his grip.

Kakashi just helplessly watched as the two were pulled into the vortex, both screaming with their eyes closed. The two young Genins were soon gone as he saw the vortex closing, and Kakashi didn't know what to do next. He knew that other people must have seen what went on and must have seen the two Genins pulled in. Just then, two Anbu came to see what had happened. "What happened here? The Hokage saw this Vortex thing!" One of the Anbu in a cat mask asked.

Just then, two Anbu came to see what had happened. "What happened here? The Hokage saw this Vortex thing!" One of the Anbu in a cat mask asked.

Kakashi then started to tell the two Anbu what had happened with Sasuke and Naruto and that Sakura tried to stop them. Naruto tried his best to save Sakura from death, which's still pulling them into this vortex. Kakashi watched as both Sakura and Naruto are getting pulled into the vortex because of Naruto and Sasuke's Rasengan and Chidori.

"We have to tell the Hokage about this; you take the Uchiha inside the hospital while I'll take Kakashi to see the Hokage." The Anbu said to the man with a bear mask on and looked to Kakashi.

With that, all four left the roof while the Anbu, who had Sasuke, went downstairs; the other Anbu, along with Kakashi, went to see the Hokage.

* * *

Later on, Kakashi told Tsunade the same thing that he said to the Anbu regarding what happened. Tsunade was angry at the two for fighting, but on the inside, she smiled that Naruto did everything he could to save her, even telling her that he loved her.

But something inside her heart told her that the two were still alive. "So, what do you want us to do, lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked, trying to mask the pain of his two student's death.

Tsunade could see this all too easily what Kakashi felt. _"It must be hard for him, first losing his team and now his two students."_ Tsunade thought to herself.

"So, Tsunade, when shall we hold the funeral for my two students?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade just smiled at Kakashi. "There is not going to be one Kakashi as something tells me they are not dead!" Tsunade said, smiling.

Kakashi was surprised at what she had just said to him that they were not dead. "What do you mean, Lady Hokage?" He said, still very shocked at what she said.

Tsunade only gave a light chuckle at this. "Naruto is too stubborn to die, and he would never let anything happen to Sakura."

Tsunade then got out of her chair and looked out the window. "I don't know where they are right now, but my heart tells me that they are alive!" Tsunade said to him.

"I just hope that you are right about that lady Hokage!" Kakashi said as he left the room.

Meanwhile, back with the two young Genins, they were still asleep or somewhat unconscious from what happened to them. Slowly Sakura started to wake up, and she slowly looked around her to only see a white corridor all around her. Sakura also saw the blue light swish past her like she was moving.

"Am I dead, and is this heaven?" She asked herself. Sakura then looked to her right to see Naruto, who, like her, was still unconscious.

"Naruto, Naruto, wake up, please are you alright?" She asked.

As she slowly floated over towards Naruto, she started to shake him, trying to get a response from him, but Naruto wasn't waking up. However, this only started to worry Sakura that something could be wrong with him, but what? Was all Sakura could think about right now were they dead or were they, not Sakura didn't know.

Sakura then remembered what Naruto said to her. "Did Naruto say he loves me?" She asked herself.

Just then, her Inner self appears in her head. _**"Even though Naruto can be an idiot, Naruto came through and risked his own life to save us!"**_ Inner Sakura said while thinking.

 _"I know I'm just too shocked, but what should I do?"_ Sakura asked herself. _"I guess I will have to wait and see what the future brings."_ Sakura thought to herself.

Just then, Naruto started to wake up, and like Sakura, he too looked around, but he didn't see Sakura at first. "Sakura-chan, where are you?" Naruto asked, not knowing that she was behind him.

Sakura just put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm right here, Naruto, and don't worry, I'm fine!" She told him with a smile.

Naruto only smiled at Sakura. "Well, I'm just happy that your alright, Sakura-chan. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He told when suddenly both he and Sakura found them self's in a long corridor.

Sakura then looked around and saw what looked like the basement of a boiler room or a power plant's sub-level, with pipes running across the ceiling and the floor being flooded over with water. Sakura didn't know what was going on, which scared her more than anything; she looked over to Naruto to see if he knew what was wrong. Sakura knew that just by looking at his face that Naruto knew where they were right now.

"Naruto, where are we?" She asked.

Naruto never got a chance to say anything to her as the two heard evil laughter coming from the darkness. Naruto just looked back to Sakura, who is still holding on to his right arm with fear in her eyes.

Naruto then looked at her. "Sakura, I want you to stay here and wait until I return, and please don't follow me, alright!" He told before walking off to the Kyuubi.

Once he was gone, Sakura didn't know why Naruto wanted her to stay here, but something told her that she had to find out what Naruto was hiding. So Sakura slowly went after him making sure Naruto didn't know that she was following him.

It didn't take long until she saw Naruto stop in front of a big caged door, which only confused her as to why he was here.

 _"Why is Naruto standing in front of this cage?"_ She asked as she looked on.

 _ **"What do you want, brat? I'm trying to sleep here!"**_ An evil voice said to Naruto but only made Sakura tremble at the sound.

"I want to know what's going on here, fox. Why did Sakura and I get dragged in here? More impotently, why was Sakura-chan dragged in my mind?" Naruto shouted at the fox, asking what he knew.

All Sakura heard was laughter from the thing that was in the cage. _**"So that little pink-haired harpy is here too then? Oh, this is good. I may not be able to kill you, brat, but I can kill her!"**_ The Kyuubi said, laughing, moving closer to Naruto, so he was now out of the shadows.

Seeing this not only scared Sakura but confused her at what Sakura's seeing the Kyuubi or the nine-tailed fox demon that the Fourth Hokage killed. Sakura wondered what it was doing inside Naruto, but she didn't like how it talked about her or what it wanted to do.

Sakura then heard Naruto yell at the fox. "If you even touch her, I'll make sure that you die!" He yelled.

Sakura just smiled at what Naruto said, but the Kyuubi only laughed at him _ **. "Don't forget, brat. The only way that I can die is if you die!"**_ The Kyuubi said, laughing as he looked right at her with an evil smile.

 _"He knows that I'm here!"_ Sakura thought to herself.

 _ **"You are such a fool brat you didn't even know that she followed you here to me!"**_ The Kyuubi said, laughing. _**"You might as well come out, girl. Not only can I see you, but I can smell you too!"**_ He finished off with a laugh.

Naruto slowly looked back and saw the girl he loved was now looking at the Kyuubi in fear in her eyes. "Sakura, what are you doing here. I told you to wait back there." He told her.

"I wanted to know what was going on, Naruto, and now I know you have the Kyuubi in you!" She said to him. But the way Naruto looked at her, she didn't hate him or was scared of him. Sakura was mainly just hurt that he never told her.

Naruto then saw the tears go down her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Naruto? I thought we were friends?" She yelled.

Naruto just moved closer to her. "Sakura, I didn't want you to hate me as most of the village did!" He explained to her. "I thought that if I told you about the Kyuubi, you would hate me too and wouldn't want anything to do with me!" Naruto said to her, trying not to cry.

Sakura then knew why people always hated or ignored him; it wasn't because of his pranks or how loud Naruto acted. It was because he had the nine-tailed fox in him; that's why he did all the things that he did them so that people didn't see Naruto as a demon but as a normal kid.

Sakura's still hurt that Naruto never told her about this, but she knew that if her life happened like Naruto's, she wouldn't tell people too.

"It's alright, Naruto. I don't hate you, Naruto. You're a hero that keeps the fox back so that he never gets free." She said to him with a smile. "I don't think that I would ever be able to handle something like that. I would be like Gaara or just let the fox out by now!"

Meanwhile, the Kyuubi was laughing at the two. _**"Is this over yet? All this emotion makes me sick get out of here, brat before I decided to tell the Pink haired harpy what you did!"**_ The Kyuubi said with a chuckle.

 _"What does that Fox mean?"_ Sakura thought to herself.

The Kyuubi just laughed when he saw her confused face. _**"I guess you don't know, then, do you? Well, let me tell you then since I love to see the brat suffer!"**_ He said, laughing at her and Naruto.

Naruto already knew what the Kyuubi was going to say. _**"Do you remember when the Uchiha brat wanted to kiss your forehead?"**_ He asked her as Sakura remembered what he said to her.

Sakura then had a flashback to what Sasuke said to her when they had become a team so long ago it was a moment she loved. "Sakura, you have such a large and charming forehead. It makes me want to kiss it." She remembered Sasuke telling her. "Just kidding, that's something Naruto would say." It was what she remembered, and it still confused her a lot.

The Kyuubi only laughed even more at this _ **. "You still don't get it, do you? Well, I guess I'll have to tell you then, it was Naruto!"**_ He said with a foxy grin.

"He did what?" She asked. "Why would he do that to me?" Sakura asked but remembered what Sasuke or Naruto asked about him.

 _"He just wanted to know what I thought of him. Oh god, he heard that I hate him, and I told him that he was annoying! But he still nice to me; he must love me even after all I've done to him!"_ She thought to herself. _"Why is he still so nice to me?"_

"It's alright, Naruto. I understand why you did it!" She said.

The two Genins were pulled out of Naruto's mind and saw the same white corridor and the light blue light that passed them. Only then did the two noticed that the white passage was getting even brighter, so bright then they had to close their eyes.

"Naruto, I can't see!" Sakura yelled as she covered her eyes while Naruto did the same.

The next thing they knew, they were both on a dirt road with some trees around them; it was also a beautiful sunny day from what they saw. The two Genins just looked around, wondering where they were right now.

"So, Sakura-chan, where do you think we are?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura just looked around; she didn't know anything about this place. "I don't think we're in Konoha anymore, Naruto!" She said, thinking where they could be right now.

Both Naruto and Sakura watched as it started to rain, and it was raining hard, which only made Sakura angry. "Oh well, this is just perfect now; we're getting wet!" She yelled.

As this was going on, the two ninjas heard someone yelling at them. "Hey, get off the road!" the voice yelled at them.

Both Naruto and Sakura saw a boy who was ten years old riding an orange bike with a basket. The two couldn't see him that well, but they saw he had a hat on the also so that something was chasing him, which also caught up to him. It was then, the bike that he was on went over the hill, but he fell onto the road that Naruto and Sakura were on.

The two ninjas went running up to him to see if he was alright Sakura was shocked at the yellow animal she saw. On the other hand, Naruto went over to the kid who had just fallen to the ground. "Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Naruto saw that this kid had strange clothes on him. Naruto saw that he was wearing a red and white cap on his head. With green gloves on his hands, a blue and white jacket on him with a black t-shirt on, he also had light blue trousers on a pair of white and black trainers too, and on his back was a green backpack.

He then looked up at Naruto, and the blond ninja saw two z marks on his face. "Yeah, I'm alright." He said.

The kid started to look around for something until he saw Sakura holding what he was looking for and soon found it with a fearful look on his face. "Oh, no, Pikachu!" He yelled. "Is he alright?" He asked.

Sakura only nodded her head as everyone looked at the flock of birds that were coming at them. Sakura saw that the boy with the cape took out a strange white and red ball with a black strip around it and a button.

"Pikachu; get inside!" He said as he pushed the button, making the ball bigger. While Pikachu just looked at him. "I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside, then maybe I can save you. Please, Pikachu, please listen to me and go inside after that, then after that, trust me!" He said as he gave to Ball to Sakura. "Please make sure he goes in?" He asked while Pikachu just wondered what he was doing. "Pika"

Without speaking a word, he got up in front of the birds with his arms spread, protecting Pikachu and both Naruto and Sakura. "Spearow's, do you know who I am? I'm Ash from Pallet town, and I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master!" Ash yelled at them. "So, I can't be defeated, you Spearow!"

Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked at what he said, and at the things he said, Pikachu was looking at his trainer.

"I'm going to capture and defeat you all you hear me!" Ash continued to tell all the Spearows, which shocked even Pikachu. "Come and get me! Pikachu, go inside the poke ball. It's the only way," He yelled while Pikachu just looked at the poke ball; with that, the Spearows all started to fly towards him. Everyone watched this in shock while Pikachu seeing this act happening, jumped out of Sakura's arms and went running to Ash, wanting to help.

Lighting was all anyone could hear right now. Everything went in slow motion as the flock of Spearows went for Ash, as was Pikachu while both Naruto and Sakura tried to get Pikachu only to see him jump on Ash's shoulders, who looked back at his little friend. Acting quickly, Pikachu jumped right in between both Ash and the Spearows just as the lighting hit Pikachu, and he used the Thunderbolt on the Spearows.

Watching this, Naruto and Sakura were right behind Ash, and they too got caught in the Thunderbolt along with Ash. However, this sent the three quickly flying backward all over the hillside; you could see Pikachu's Thunderbolt and how big it was. Soon the rain stopped, and the sun came out from the clouds. The three humans slowly woke up to the sun shining on them.

Ash just smiled at Pikachu. "Well, we beat them!" Ash said weakly while Pikachu just nodded. "Chu."

While Naruto and Sakura slowly got up, making sure they were alright when all three humans and Pikachu heard something above them. To see a bird-like Pokémon flying over their heads, the three noticed its body covered in a gold aura that was also heading towards the rainbow.

Ash then moved to look at it, not knowing that his Pokédex was out. "What's that?" He asked.

Just then, the Pokédex went off. "There is no data; there are still Pokémon not yet identified!" It said once hearing this, and Ash looked at that moment it started talking as the Pokémon went over the rainbow and disappeared.

The two ninjas just looked at the Pokédex, wondering what it was as they have never seen anything like this before. Sakura then looked at the bike that Ash was ridding before he met them; she then looked at Ash as he came over to the two.

"Hey, I just want to say thank you for helping me out!" Ash said, holding on to Pikachu. "Oh, by the way, my name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm going to be a Pokémon master," Ash said, smiling at the two.

Sakura just smiled back. "Well, I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is Naruto Uzumaki!" She told him.

"Nice to meet the two of you, so what town do you come from?" He asked.

Although both Naruto and Sakura just looked at each other, not knowing what they should tell him, the two looked at each other, wondering if they should even telling Ash since the two ninjas were, for now, at least presently trapped in this world without a way back home.

"Well, you see, the thing is Ash, we're not from this world," Sakura said to Ash as the three made their way to Viridian city to help Pikachu.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked the two.

"Well, you see, the thing is…" Sakura then explained what happened to them, where they were from, but they left out the Kyuubi Ash was shocked at what they had told him that the two kids in front of him were ninjas.

"Wow, so I guess that you're both stuck here then? Well, until we can find a way to get you back home, you can come with me!" Ash said with a smile on his face.

Sakura looked over to Naruto, who just had a big smile on his face. "Sure, we'll go with it. I mean, it could be fun!" Naruto yelled, still smiling. "But could you tell us what a Pokémon is?" Naruto asked.

"I want to know that as well, Ash?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Soon Ash told the two ninjas everything he knew about Pokémon and how he didn't get off to a good start since he had woken up late.

"Wait, so the only reason that you got Pikachu was that you were sleeping in late!" Sakura said, shocked.

Ash just laughed, "Yeah, just let's say when I got Pikachu, he decided to give me a Thundershock."

Sakura then remembered something about the bike she saw. "Oh, by the way, I'm sorry, but your bike got toasted!" Sakura said but saw Ash go pale in the face at what she said.

One thought was going on in his head right now. _"That girl with the red hair is going to kill me!"_ Ash thought to himself.

With that, the three humans went on their way to Viridian city none of them knew of the people they would meet. Or the evils that they would have to face on their adventures or the Pokémon they would see.


	2. Pokémon Emergency!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in a new world, Naruto and Sakura, the two ninjas and Ash, soon arrive in Viridian City, hoping to get Pikachu the help he needs. However, trouble soon comes to the Pokémon Center, and Naruto and Sakura also met and new friend, but she isn't too happy with Ash and what he did with her bike.
> 
> Can Naruto and Sakura get used to this new world, and who can they trust.

It was sundown in Viridian City now, and everything was beautiful and peaceful for all the people who lived in the City. Just then, a voice started talking over the speaker to everyone that was in Viridian City. "Attention citizens of Viridian City! Attention citizens of Viridian City! With have reports of possible Pokémon thieves in our area, be on the lookout for suspicious-looking strangers, I repeat, be on the lookout for suspicious-looking-" Just then the woman with blue hair stopped, her name was Officer Jenny. She looked out the window, only to see Ash, Naruto, and Sakura along with Pikachu. "Speak of the devil!" She said in shock as she watches the three running as fast as they could.

Jenny could see that the three were very dirty from the rainstorm, and the three youngsters had just fallen into the mud from what she could tell.

As the three passed by, Jenny had grabbed Ash by the back of his jacket. "Hold it!" She yelled at him while Ash, Naruto, and Sakura looked at her, confused by why she had stopped them. "And where do the three of you think you're going with that Pokémon?"

With that, Jenny let go, while Ash looked at her but not at all happy. "This is my Pokémon, and it's hurt, and I need to get it to the hospital right away!" Ash yelled.

Jenny then bent down to look at Pikachu and realized that he was telling the truth. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that you might be stealing it; just show me you're I.D, and you can go?" She asked him.

However, this only confused the young trainer as well as the two ninjas. "I.D I don't have any you've seen me, and Pikachu just came from Pallet and well…" But he was interrupted by Jenny.

"You know you three are the sixth person I've seen from Pallet today," Jenny said to the three.

Both Naruto and Sakura gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, Naruto and I aren't from Pallet Town. You see, we found Ash was in trouble and decided to help him. It was the best we could do," Sakura said, knowing that she had to do all the talking just in case Naruto said something that he shouldn't.

Jenny then looked at Sakura and smiled at her. "Oh, that's all right." It was then that Jenny looked back at Ash.

"You mean that Gary and the others also came here too?" Ash asked, sound a little depressed at this.

"You know it's bizarre for someone to carry a Pokémon around in his arms and not in a poke ball? How do I know that you didn't steal that Pokémon? Since you don't have any I.D?" She asked with a smile.

"Please let us through. We wouldn't steal any Pokémon!" Ash said.

"Ash is right; we know that stealing is wrong!" Naruto shouted while Sakura looked at the wanted poster with two people on it.

Sakura could see two people but not their eyes; the woman had long red hair while the man had blue hair. Both of them were wearing a uniform with a red-letter R on their chest.

"Please, I need to hurry so I can get Pikachu to the Hospital, please, Miss!" Ash said to Jenny when she saw the Pokédex in Ash's jacket pocket.

"Hey, what's that in your pocket?" She asked as she saw something in Ash's blue jacket.

Ash was confused as he took out his Pokédex. "What? Oh, you mean this?" He asked and showed it to her.

But Jenny only took it out of his hands and smiled. "This is perfect; this will solve everything a Pokédex!" She yelled, showing it to no one at all.

"Hey, Sakura, do you who she's showing the Pokédex to?" Naruto asked. While Sakura just shook her head.

"Let's see if you're the real deal." She said as she pushed a few buttons.

Just then, a robotic voice went off. "I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice concerning Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."

Ash was shocked at this, and from the look that he had on his face, it was as if he didn't know that his Pokédex was his I.D. "Wow, I didn't know that my Pokédex was my I.D can we please take Pikachu to the Pokémon center now?" Ash asked with a weak smile.

"Don't worry, and I can get you there in no time at all!" She said, giving the three a wink. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Sometime later, Jenny came out with her motorcycle with a sidecar, which shocked both Sakura and Naruto since they have never seen anything like this. Jenny then looked at the three, thinking about how she could take all three to the Pokémon center.

"Well, two of you will have to go in the sidecar while one of you holds onto me." She said to the three.

After some time deciding, Ash and Sakura got in the sidecar while Naruto holding onto Jenny Sakura did whisper to Naruto. Saying, 'don't do anything perverted,' Naruto nodded to her, not wanting to get her angry.

With everyone on, Jenny got ready. "Now, sit back, hold on, and don't yell." She told them, but as she went speeding off, the three yelled in fright, more so with Naruto and Sakura, since this was their first time on a motorcycle or anything that went this fast. Ash used to go on rides that were fast when he was little, so he was used to it, but he was shocked.

As Jenny drove off, the smoke from her motorcycle went into the face of a young girl who was coughing from it going into her face. The girl had red hair tied up into a side ponytail, wearing little blue shorts, a yellow top, and red suspenders; the girl was carrying a burnt-out bike over her head, showing that she was pretty strong to do this.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Get back here!" She yelled, going after them.

Little did anyone know was that a hock pulled off the wanted poster as it's slowly pulled into a hot air balloon where two people looked at it?

"A wanted poster, how faltering!" Said the woman with long red hair; her name was Jessie.

"Faltering this poster makes me look terrible!" Said the man with blue hair whose name was James.

"Then, you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you!" Jessie said to her comrade.

"Exactly," James said, getting out a blue rose out while discarding the poster he had.

"We'll show these fools," Jessie said to James with slight anger.

"The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face!" James told her.

Just then, a cat-like Pokémon opened its eyes and started to talk. "We're all sorry to see your face, just remember to keep your mind on what we need to do, and that to get rare and unusual Pokémon, don't forget Meowth!"

"Absolutely!" Jessie said, understanding what their mission was.

"But of cause!" James replied too.

"And just remember, I'm the top cat!" Meowth said, turning around. "You got it!" James said to the cat. "Meowth!"

* * *

It was night now, and the three young friends were now almost at the Pokémon center as all three people in the motorcycle could now see the building. Both ninjas were shocked to see a building this bit; the two thought that only the Hokage building was big or the hospital. "There it is!" She yelled to the three.

The three youngsters thought that Jenny would stop and let them off at the bottom of the stars. But the three were very wrong as she started to driving faster than before and with that, she made her motorcycle jump up to the stars. And he gave both Sakura and Naruto the fright of their lives as the two could feel their hearts beating very fast; Naruto could hear the Kyuubi laughing at him.

Once the motorcycle hit the ground and started to slide across, Naruto saw that the bike was heading toward glass doors and thought that they were going to smash into them. Naruto and Sakura were both shocked as they opened up on their own all the two could think right now was 'what else do they have in this world' since they were amazed by the technology.

Once the motorcycle had stopped at the front desk of the Pokémon center where an angry nurse with dark pink was looking at them, she wasn't happy with the group. "We do have a driveway, you know!" She said, not too pleased at the four.

"This is a Pokémon Emergency!" Jenny yelled.

"Please, help it!" Ash yelled.

When the pink-haired nurse saw Pikachu, she instantly went to work and called for a Chansey and a stretcher for Pikachu. When Chansey wheeled Pikachu through a pair of giant metal doors, the nurse turned her attention to Ash. "It looks like a Pikachu; we need to get it in the E.R fast!" The nurse said.

"We'll begin the treatment right away." She said as she put her clothes on.

Ash then went up to the nurse and wanted to ask her something, but she beat Ash over what he was going to say. "Who are you?" She asked.

"This is Ash, the Pokémon trainer," Jenny said as she pointed to him.

Ash then walked up, hoping he could help. "If there's anything that I can do, just ask me, please!" Ash begged her.

But the nurse didn't look very happy. "Yes, if you plan on being a Pokémon trainer, then you don't let your Pokémon battle until it's in this condition!"

"But you don't even know what happened?" Ash said to her.

"That doesn't matter now; what's past is past. Now we have to heal your Pikachu!" She yelled, but then her face softened. "Don't worry; everything will be fine. Now, if you want, we have some bathrooms for you to use since it looks like you three need it." She said to them.

"Well, I guess that my job s now done." Jenny, as she went to leave, she remembered that her motorcycle was in the lobby. "Oh, will you look at that? I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk!" Jenny said."Next time use the driveway!" The nurse said the nurse then left to help Pikachu. "Ash, you have to wait in the waiting room."

Sakura then went and thanked her, but since she didn't know her name, she asked. "Thanks, Miss, sorry. I didn't catch your name?" Sakura said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, the names Joy!" With that, she left the room.

Sakura then looked at the two boys behind her and smiled at them both. "Well, boys, I'm off to have a bath, and I don't want you peeping on me, Naruto!" She warned her friend.

Ash was confused at first, and he decided not to even think about asking Naruto, what she meant, so Ash then sat down. It didn't take long before it got to 8:00 when a green Pidgey came out, telling them it's now curfew time. By this time, both Naruto and Sakura had a bath while Ash waited for Pikachu to come out.

At the time, Naruto was looking around the Pokémon center while Sakura sat next to Ash to comfort him the best she could. "Don't worry, Ash. You heard what Joy said she'd do all she can!" She said in a soft voice to him.

Ash only slowly looked at her and smiled the best he could. "Thanks, Sakura," Ash said as he then looked at the video phones. "I think I'll call home," Ash said as he went over to the phone and called his mom. "I hope mum is still up."

Meanwhile, in Pallet in Ash Ketchum's house, the phone rang but just said ring, ring, ring phone call. At that time, a woman was wearing a pink bathrobe and a pink towel around her head. She also had a face mask; her name was Delia Ketchum, and she was the mother of Ash Ketchum; she picked up the phone. "Hello, Ketchum residence."

"Hello, mum, it's me," Ash said on the other side.

"Oh hi, honey, is everything okay? Where are you, Ash?" She asked.

"The Pokémon Center in Viridian City," Ash said to her but was still worried about Pikachu.

Delia was shocked by what he to her. "You're already in Viridian City! It took your father four days to get there when he started!" Delia said. "Oh, he's going to be so proud of you. You're the apple of his eye!"

"Yeah, I'm a rotten apple!" He said with a frown on his face.

"Oh, Ash, don't get discouraged!" She told him it was then that Sakura came up to him to try and help him.

"She's right, you know, Ash just have faith!" Sakura said with a smile.

What the two didn't know was that Delia was smiling at the two. "Oh, Ash, I didn't know that you had a girlfriend!" She said, smiling at the two, thinking that they were a couple.

When she said this to the two, they were left shocked by what Delia told them even Naruto heard what she said to the two young friends. Both Ash and Sakura only looked at each other they had their thoughts going on in their head at what Delia told them.

 _"Why does she think that Ash and I are together? I mean, I've only just met him."_ Sakura thought.

 _"Mum, why do you also have to do this to me!"_ He thought to himself, not happy at what she had said. "Mum, the two of us aren't together, I mean we, I just meet Sakura and her friend Naruto," Ash said to her.

"He's right, Mrs. Ketchum. We're only friends!" The pink-haired girl said.

"Oh my! Sorry, dear, I merely thought that my little boy had found himself a girlfriend!" Delia told the girl, still embarrassed.

Delia decided to change the topic. "Anyway, keep up the good work, son, and don't forget to change your underwear. Every single day!" She told him with a smile before hanging up.

Ash, couldn't help but feel more embarrassed than before at what his mom just said to him and right in front of his new friends. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at what he heard his mom tell him, while Sakura, who tried not to laugh, but Sakura giggled softly. "Mum..."

After that, Ash walked away from the video phones until he saw a stone tablet with four Pokémon on them. "Hey, you two look at the top right of the tablet," Ash said to the two as they came running up to him and saw what he was talking about and are surprised.

The two ninjas were shocked at what they were looking at, and it was the same Pokémon they saw before they go to Viridian City. The three were so confused at this, and what this could all mean anyway, just then, the three heard the phone ring on the Pokémon center computer.

"Hello, this is Ash. Who's calling?" He asked.

Just the three heard a voice behind them. "Over here, Ash, it's professor Oak. Don't you recognize me?"

"No, professor, I didn't recognize the back of your head!" Ash said as the three saw Oak look back at them.

"Oops, wrong camera!" Oak said as he sorted out the screen; it went bank at first until the three could see his face. "There, I just spoke with your mother, and she told me that you made it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City, is that correct?" He asked.

"Of cause I'm in Viridian City's Pokémon Center, professor. I wouldn't be able to talk to you if I wasn't here," Ash said to him.

"You couldn't be talking to me if you were. Oh, I see I dialed the Pokémon Center in Viridian City, and you picked up," Oak said. "Yeah, because that is where I am," Ash said, while Naruto and Sakura just watched the two go on.

It was then that Oak went to tell Ash about the other trainers. "You know Ash, the other Pokémon trainers who left have also got there too! With no problem at all and I'm surprised that you got there so soon! You know when you left with Pikachu, I had my doubts." He said to him while Ash just looked down in shame. "But when my grandson Gary said you wouldn't have a single new Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong!" Oak said, smiling.

Ash was very nervous at this. "Well, you know money isn't everything right!"

"Why do I even bother?" Oak asked as he turned his back on Ash as he said this feeling dejected.

"But I did see a flying Pokémon like that one, and it flew right over the rainbow!" He told Oak as he pointed at the Pokémon that he saw that was right above him.

"Don't talk such nonsense Ash people have looked their entire lives looking for this Pokémon.

"But he did, sir, we saw it too," Sakura said to him.

"Well, who are you then, my dear? I sure I've never seen you before or given you a starter, Pokémon?" He asked her.

"Well, professor, you see, I meet Sakura and her friend when I was on my way here-" Ash then went on and told him what Naruto and Sakura told him. Even the two ninjas said what had happened to them and how they ended up here.

Once they had finished telling him what they know except the Kyuubi, that would come later. "Well, that is an interesting story!" Oak said, shocked, and looked at the two, and he could tell that they thought he could help them get home. "I'm sorry to say that I can't help you. I don't know how to get you back to where you belong." He told the two and saw that Sakura was trying her best not to cry.

"Hey Sakura-chan, we'll find a way back on. I promise you that's my ninja way, and Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his promise!" He yelled while smiling.

"Thanks, Naruto!" She said as she smiled at him.

"Well anyway, I think you should train Pokémon while you're here, plus it a great way to hide your identity as Ninja from another world…" Oak told them. "Because if what you told me is right, then anyone who knows what you could do will want to use you!" Oak said to the two.

Oak then looked at Ash. "Ash, there should be two Pokédex in the second drawer from the left, there."

Ash went into the drawer and found a few Pokédex, and he took out two; both of them were red, just like Ash's.

"Okay, put one into the slot right at the phone…" Oak told him before looking at Sakura next. "Alright, then your name is Sakura, right?" Oak asked her.

Sakura nodded at him. "Yes, Sakura Haruno," she told him. At the same time, Oak worked on Sakura's info after the Pokédex information was all sorted out for Sakura, the Pokédex popped out, and Sakura took it. Oak then did the same thing with Naruto.

"Alright then to two of you are now Pokémon trainers, I just wish I had a Pokémon to give you right now, but I'm sure that with Ash's help, you'll get some in no time" Oak said to the two and smiled.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Ah, there's my pizza coming. It was very nice talking to you and the two of you also anyway. Good luck." He said to them before going to his pizza.

The three were confused at this but ignored what he said about the pizza he had, but just then, they heard a girl's voice go off. "Now, I've got you!" She said, not too happy.

However, Ash looked back to see who it was, but he had a good idea who it was standing behind him. _"Oh no, it's her well, Ash, you are so dead, now that girl will kill me for what I did to her bike!"_ Ash thought.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at the girl standing behind them and saw a girl with red hair. What shocked the two was how strong the girl was as she was currently holding the bike up in the air with just one hand.

"I knew that I'd find you here!" The girl said, angry.

Naruto just looked at the bike, not knowing what had happened to it. "Hey, what happened to your bike?" Naruto asked.

The girl only looked at Naruto and made a face that scared him to the bone. "This is all that s left after that little loser there stole it!" She yelled as she pointed to Ash. "That he used to save his Pokémon, now I can see why your Pokémon is in the-" But she was soon quickly cut off as she started to lose her balance and soon went crashing to the ground.

When Ash saw this, he went running over to her, and he saw that she was rubbing her head. "Here, let me help you?" He asked as he offers her his hand, but she only slapped it away.

"I don't need your help, and you're going to pay for what you did to my bike!" She said, getting back on her feet.

"I'll make up for it. I promise I will. It's just; I can't do anything right now, not until my Pikachu is better." He said to her as he looked at the room Pikachu was in as they were now worried.

Just then, the girl's face turned soft. "Is it serious?" She asked.

"I think so!" Ash said, still looking at the room that Pikachu was in right now. "Oh, sorry, I'm Ash, Ketchum." He said to her.

The girl only smiled at him. "By the way, my name is Misty Waterflower." She said to Ash.

Misty then looked at the other two and smiled. "So, who are you two, then?" She asked.

Naruto just smiled at her with his fox grin. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" He yelled at Misty.

Sakura just sighed at Naruto before going up to her. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you, Misty," Sakura said with a smile.

"So where do the two of you come from then? I'm sure that you both don't come from Pallet Town as Ash did." Misty said, looking at him.

Both Ninjas just looked at each other, and then they nodded to each other, and they started to tell Misty everything they said to Ash. Once the two were, done, Misty was shocked by the story they told her.

Just then, Nurse Joy came out of the surgery room with Pikachu; all four ran over to her, hoping that it was good news. Nurse Joy looked up at them and smiled, and the four knew that Pikachu would be alright.

"The operation was a success; your Pikachu is resting now; it's a good thing you got it here on time, so he should be fine now." She told them with a smile on her face.

Hearing this, everyone smiled at the news, happy that Pikachu would be alright. Nurse Joy then looked over at Ash. "Pikachu needs to go into the recovery room. You should go in with it, Ash."

Ash only smiled at her before looking at Misty. "Look, I'm sorry about your bike, but I'm going to need some time to make things right."

"No way, I fell for that last time, Ash! Oh well, it doesn't matter right now. You go with Pikachu, and we'll sort this out later, alright." She told him.

Just then, an alarm went off in the Pokémon center, and everyone was wondering what was going on as Jenny warned the people in the City. "Your attention, please! Our Viridian City raider sensors have decocted an aircraft belonging to a group of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your care, please be careful!"

Up above the Pokémon center, the same cat-like balloon. "I guess we woke up this sleepy dump!" Jessie said, looking down at the Pokémon center.

"And how dare they act like we're criminals! They should welcome Team Rocket!" James said, not happy at what they called them.

"Well, we'll show them to respect that name!" Jessie said to him.

"Meowth, and when we snatch their Pokémon, they'll know that I'm the top cat!" Meowth said.

"We know Meowth, we know!" The two humans told Meowth.

"Ekans, Koffing attack!" Both Jessie and James yelled together as they throw two of their poke balls to the Pokémon center glass top; as the two poke balls went smashing through the glass, they landed on the ground releasing the Pokémon that was inside.

Soon a white light, two Pokémon came out of them; the first was a purple snake called Ekans, which had a yellow tip on the end. The other Pokémon was also purple, but it was round and had a skull and cross bone on it, meaning it was poisonous green smoke came out of it too, this Pokémon was called Koffing.

With that, the Koffing realized the green smock everywhere; both Naruto and Sakura were coughing, while Misty had a hand over her mouth, trying not to breathe any of the stuff in her lungs.

"What the, who are they!" Naruto yelled as he saw two people in the green smoke.

"Don't be frightened, little boy!" Jessie said to him from within the mock.

"Allow us to introduce our self's!" James said.

 **Jessie:** "To protect the world from devastation."

 **James:** "To unite all peoples within our nation."

 **Jessie:** "To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

 **James:** "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

 **Jessie:** "Team, Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

 **James:** "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Both Naruto and Sakura were very confused about what they were talking about as Naruto and Sakura stared at each other, but they could still tell that they were not good people.

"What are the three of you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Would you look at that? The little girl is confused!" Jessie mocked.

"How can we understand what you are going on about anyway? When we don't even know!" Naruto yelled.

"We're here for the Pokémon?" James said with a smile on his face.

Ash then went to protect Pikachu. "You're not getting Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Both Jessie and James just laughed at this. "We don't want that mouse. We only want rare and valuable Pokémon!"

"Then why did you come here then? This place is for Pokémon that are sick!" Sakura yelled at the three.

"Well, look at her, James. She sure does have a big mouth on her, doesn't she?" Jessie said with a smirk.

"You're right, anyway; I say that you are lying to us, but enough of this Koffing Ekans attack!" He yelled.

Koffing used the attack again, and it began to destroy some computers while Ash, Misty, Sakura, Naruto, and Nurse Joy ran from the explosion while carting Pikachu. And so they ran into one of the storage rooms where Nurse Joy locked the door. Outside Ekans cut the power.

"Hey, what did they do now?" Misty asked.

"They must have cut the power, but we have our very own pika power!" She told them with a smile.

The lights came back on, and everyone saw all the Pikachu powering up the backup generator. Sakura just looked at all the Pikachu and loved them all she knew from the few she saw already that being a Pokémon trainer would be fun.

"Wow, just look at all the Pikachu!" Misty said. "Pika, Pika, Chu, Chu, Pika, Piki, Chu, chu." they all said

While the four young trainers looked at the Pikachu, Nurse Joy got to work on the computer to save as many Pokémon as possible. As this would send all of the Pokémon that she had to Pewter City, just then, Koffing smashed the doors down and crashed into the poke ball holding shelf where a few fell onto the floor.

"Quick, save those pokéballs!" Nurse Joy yelled as Ash, Naruto, and Sakura picked a few up.

"This is war; you three don't just hold the throw them!" She yelled at the three reminding them that they had to act fast.

Ash was the first to try his luck. "Alright, then poke ball, here we go!" Ash yelled and threw the poke ball at Team Rocket.

As he did this, a small Pidgey came out. "Pidgey." The tiny bird, but when it saw Ekans, he flew off in fear while Team Rocket just laughed at Ash.

"Well, I guess it's my turn?" Naruto asked. "Alright, poke ball go!" Naruto yelled, but nothing came out, meaning it was empty. "What, oh come on, it's empty!" Naruto yelled, not too happy at this.

"Well, some of them are empty!" Nurse Joy said to the three.

"We're not going to beat them this way; we need to do something fast!" Misty yelled.

"Alright, then, my turn!" Sakura yelled as she throws one poke ball at the three, this time a Rattata, but once it was out and saw the Ekans, it ran off, which embarrassed Sakura as Team Rocket laughed at her.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to take this into my own hands; you all get out of here. I'll take care of these clowns!" Misty said, smiling at them.

"That's pretty big talk coming from such a little lady!" Jessie said.

"Well, at least your right about the pretty part. Thanks for the compliment," Misty said with a smile on her face.

"The girl thinks she's pretty!" James said to Jessie.

"I agree with her. I think she's pretty too, pretty pathetic!" Jessie said with a smirk on her face, something that Misty didn't like.

"Why I'll show you poke ball go!" Misty yelled as the Pokémon that came out was a Goldeen, which shocked everyone who saw this.

"If that the best she's got?" Jessie asked.

"She's all washed up if that was her best," James said, looking at Misty, who just smiled at the two.

"Goldeen, return!" Misty yelled as her Goldeen went back inside its poke ball. "You and I both know that a water Pokémon can't fight on land. Besides, I was just getting warmed up."

"Warmed up, what are you are talking about!" Ash asked, shocked at what she just said.

Misty then looked back at Ash, Sakura, and Naruto. "Just get Pikachu out of here, you three!" She told them. At this point, Sakura knew what Misty was doing.

"Come on, you two, let's go!" Sakura yelled as the two boys followed her out of the room, but Ekans and Koffing followed the three. None of them were watching where they were going as they crashed into Misty's bike.

However, this soon caused Pikachu to wake up from his sleep, and the yellow mouse just looked around before saying Pika, Pika. Just then, everyone saw loads of Pikachu come out of nowhere, and they all jumped on Pikachu, and not only did they shock him with a Thundershock, but also Team Rocket and their Pokémon.

After they had shocked Team Rocket, Ash's Pikachu came out better than before. Everyone was happy to see that Pikachu was better, but Ash was the one most joyful of everyone that Pikachu was okay.

Just then, Meowth flipped on to the scene. "Do I have to do everything this mouse it cat food Meowth! Just you two watch, Pikachu, your mine." He said, walking over to Ash and Pikachu, ready to attack.

At this, both Naruto and Sakura went in front of Ash and Pikachu, both wanting to keep them safe. But they heard Pikachu saying something to Ash since they didn't know what as they couldn't understand Pikachu.

Ash, on the other hand, looked at Pikachu, also trying to understand what Pikachu wanted. "Pika, pika?" Ash asked only to see Pikachu nodded his head and say Pika at him.

"Pika, Pika, power?" Ash asked once again, and once again, Pikachu nodded. "Pika."

"So, you're saying you want more power!" Ash cried out as he ran over to Misty's bike.

"Pikachu Pika," Pikachu said to Ash.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Meowth asked as he looked at Ash on the burnt bike and saw that Ash was using the bike as the small light came on while holding on to the wheel.

"Well, let's just say that Pikachu and I, well, we're going to generate a little excitement for you, Meowth!" Ash told the cat as Pikachu just onto the bike.

While Ash was doing this, Team Rocket just looked on in fear at what was about to happen to them.

On the other hand, Pikachu just smiled at the three before giving all three and their Pokémon a thunderbolt. As Naruto and Sakura watched, they could tell that it's painful for them and are thankful that they were not shocked too.

As Pikachu kept its thunderbolt going on, the three and the two Pokémon Koffing couldn't take it anymore. So it realized its smokescreen that combined with Pikachu's thunderbolt created an explosion so big that the whole Pokémon center or at least the top part of the Pokémon center.

At this time, Jenny came just in time to see the Pokémon center blow. "Guess I'm too late, but not for the fireworks." She said as she watched the red and lighting explosion. "Still nice to watch."

Sometime later, Team Rocket was hanging on to their Meowth balloon's rope, and they were not happy. "Great, a cat losing to a mouse!" Jessie said, looking up at Meowth.

"That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu!" Meowth said to her.

"Then, maybe we should catch it?" James asked the two.

"Perhaps, we will," Meowth told them; just then, a hole burst in their balloon, sending the three flying off. "And they won't stop us."

By the next morning, Ash, Naruto, Sakura, Misty, and Pikachu were in the Viridian forest thanks to Nurse Joy; both Naruto and Sakura had some sleeping bags that she had given them. Nurse Joy also gave the two some poke ball too.

Just then, the three heard Misty screaming out loud, and both Naruto and Sakura saw her hiding behind Ash.

The three soon looked over to what had freighted Misty before seeing what had caused this seeing a Caterpie making the three were excited to see this. And they are wondering who would be the first to capture the bug type Pokémon Sakura just looked over at Ash decided that Ash should be the one to get it since he had helped both her and Naruto.

"Hey, Ash, why don't you have this one since I'm sure that Naruto and I can find some Pokémon in the forest," Sakura said to Ash.

Ash just smiled at Sakura, giving his thanks before looking at the Caterpie and got one of his empty pokéball out. Slowly Ash turned his cap backward and threw the pokéball at the Caterpie, but the question on everyone's mind was, will Ash get the Caterpie, will Naruto and Sakura ever get home, and will Misty get a new bike?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is now done and over. I only hope that you all like this one now; as for the next chapter, all three trainers might get their first Pokémon. So until then, please leave me a review.
> 
> Now, there's something that I want to ask all of you; is when should Naruto and Sakura get together. Like which episode they should become a couple in or film. The same goes for Ash and Misty, too, so leave it in the review, and thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to update this for everyone, but it takes time. I don't use beta readers since they always stop.
> 
> Okay, I just wanted to get this out the way since I know many have asked this, why didn't Naruto and Sakura go right in and kill Jessie and James. Okay, for one, neither of them are killers; hell Naruto has never killed anyone. So, I didn't feel like that would have been within their character.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this first chapter of this story is now thankfully done, and I hope you like it now; this fic will focus on the Kanto Sage, and it will go on like that. So please read and review and let me know what you think of it.


End file.
